


Crazy

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Coco is in love but with this newfound feeling, he is forced to work through his shit if he ever wants a fighting chance with Kailani.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Crazy

_Tortured. Damaged. Broken._ Three words that Coco would easily use to describe himself to anyone that cared enough to sit him down and have a heart to heart with him. It was these three words that he carried with him from day to day, regardless of his mood in the various moments. His thoughts betrayed him but he kept his composure, only faltering when he knew he was with someone he felt safe with.

That’s why he spent so much time with _her_. The young woman who sat and listened to every word he had to share. The young woman who held his hand when he began to shake but most importantly, she was the one who pulled him in for hugs when he least expected it but needed it the most. It was this woman he was steadily falling for but knew that if anything beyond friendship happened, that he would break her too.

He wanted to protect her, from everything. The bad guys, the good guys, himself. He had to protect her from all that he was even though she looked at him with nothing but love and acceptance. She had been the one to utter the words first, _I love you Johnny_. Her smile was soft and kind as she laced their fingers together, her forehead against his. It was in that moment that Coco felt both peace and confusion. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be something totally different. 

It was meant to be something different. He never expected their friendship to harbor feelings of love and lust. Yes, they had spent plenty of nights tangled up together. Her head on his chest as he worked through his shit and wondered if he hadn’t paid her would the outcome still be the same. Would she still have given him the time of day? When it all boiled down, the answer was yes. She still would give him the time of day, still would sit and listen to his shit, try to help him work through it and most of all, she would accept him for who he was and all the damage that came along with it.

She was meant to be in his life, he knew that much. He never would’ve thought that someone so caring and angelic would be in a brothel. It was ironic, it just felt wrong and dirty to be in that house but she was there. She stuck out among the pack. Her eyes bright and her lips pouty. Her face was bare and her body covered. She wasn’t advertising herself but he was drawn to her and was glad that she took his hand, lead him to her room. The rest was history. Six months later and they met beyond those walls. Money no longer being exchanged for time, no matter how badly he tried to push it on her. 

_Independent_. That was the word he saw when he thought of her. She knew his history and he knew hers. He thought she had it harder but she thought his past was a hundred times worse. It was in and out of foster care for her, creepy men and foster brothers. No one to protect her but herself. She landed in the brothel because growing up she learned that no woman should ever be broke if she had a body. She sold hers to put herself through school and to make it through life without having to scrape change together.

It was sad, she was damaged in her own way but he still loved her. He still cherished her, wanted and needed her. He still watched out for her, no matter how many times she said she didn’t need him to. On his free days, he’d stay close to her, watching her and making sure she was well. He enjoyed it, knowing that he was giving himself peace of mind and she was okay. She had traded the brothel for the strip club, easy money for less work. That’s how she put it when she broke the news to him, worried that he would look at her differently. He didn’t though and she hugged him tightly for ten minutes before pulling away and smiling brightly.

The little things, they made up the bigger picture. The one that saw Coco and Kailani enjoying a lazy day together. In his backyard, talking and drinking. It was his favorite thing to do with her, hang out and bullshit. It could be silent or they could debate about anything and everything, he just enjoyed having a safe place to go, outside of the club. “Kai.”

“Johnny,” Kailani spun the empty glass bottle on the table and smiled up at the man. Her eyes catching the sunlight, shifting more to a honey brown than the usually dark brown color they were known for. “What? Don’t look at me like that.” She laughed and covered her face before peeking between her fingers. “You’re so stupid.”

He laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his hands dropping to her thighs as he looked at her. “Nothing, I just wanted to see that smile of yours and hear that laugh.” He smirked as he watched her roll her eyes. “What? I can’t fuck with you anymore?”

“You can,” She nodded slowly as she relaxed onto his lap. “I’m not saying that you can’t. I’m just wondering what’s on your mind.” She smiled at him. “I don’t have work tonight by the way, so I’ll probably hang out around here if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine, I’ve got some shit to handle but I should be back before you fall asleep,” He nodded slowly as he pulled her as close as possible. Breathing in her scent, it was fresh and immediately made him feel as though he were entirely home. “Leave the cleaning to me, I’ll take care of it all in the morning.”

Kailani rolled her eyes and nodded. “It’s your place, I’ll leave it alone.” She kissed his nose and smiled before moving off of his laugh. “But since I cooked, I’ll at least clean up that mess I made. It’s really bad.”

“That’s fine, just don’t do anything else,” He stood up and grabbed his phone. “I’ll see you later Kai. Behave.”

**.  
.**

Coco walked into his home, instantly being hit in the face with the scent of vanilla and fresh laundry. Looking around, he took in the cleanliness of the place. Meaning Kailani cleaned more than just the kitchen she had made a mess in. He was mad but he was also appreciative of the gesture. He toed off his boots, trying to keep quiet. He had come home later than he thought and didn’t want to risk waking her up.

“There’s a stripper in your bed Coco,” Leti walked out of the kitchen, a pint of ice cream in her hand. “In case you didn’t know. I was going to wake her up and kick her ass out but figured I’d let you do it.”

He shook his head as he looked at his daughter. “Hush, she’s a friend. I told her she can crash here. What are you doing here? I thought you were off with your little friends?” He laid his kutte over the back of the recliner before he glanced around the small living room again. “She did a good job cleaning huh?”

“Change of plans, we’re hanging out here,” She shook the ice cream. “The fridge is fully stocked too. Maybe you should keep being friends with the stripper.” 

“How do you even know she’s a stripper, huh?” He rubbed his forehead slightly. “Did you talk to her?”

Leti gestured to the duffel bag by the door. “I snooped, thought I would find money. I mean, I did find it but I also found heels and tiny, slutty outfits. Figured you had some explaining to do or you had a stripper here. I walked into your room and there she was, sleeping in one of your shirts. It’s like she’s your girlfriend or something.”

Coco emptied his pockets onto the coffee table. Kailani definitely wasn’t his girlfriend but she also wasn’t just a friend either. They never talked about what their relationship was. He just knew that she was only involved with him. That’s all he knew, he left her in the dark when it came to him and what he did when he wasn’t with her. “She’s not my girlfriend, we’re friends.”

“I’m just saying Coco,” She shrugged. “We’ll be out back if you want to hang out with us.”

He moved through the home and into his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him before he watched Kailani carefully. Her chest was rising and falling slowly as she slept. He wanted to come home, crawl into bed with her and relish in the sound of her moaning his name. Now, that wasn’t going to happen. Kailani was far from quiet and the last thing he needed was for Leti to hear. 

“Johnny,” Kailani mumbled, her eyes half open as she pushed the blankets back and patted the bed. “Come on, I want to cuddle with you. How was your club shit?”

“It was coo’,” He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets back over them. “Nothing really happened, we just got caught up. Sorry I didn’t make it back before you fell asleep. Also, you didn’t have to clean.”  
“I know but I wanted to,” She nodded slowly as she curled up to him, softly resting her head on his chest. “It’s relaxing. Cathartic almost.” She grabbed his arm and draped it over her. “There are also some teenage girls in your house.”

Coco chuckled softly. “Yeah, my kid Leti and her friends. It’s a big deal, she usually doesn’t have friends. Is it okay that they’re here?”

“It’s good with me, it’s your home.” She sat up and glanced down at him before straddling his lap and smiling. “It puts a hold of you fucking my brains out but maybe before I leave later this morning.” She yawned as she laid on top of him. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “Call me crazy but I am too pure for you. You are trying to corrupt me right now and I do not appreciate it at all.” 

Kailani laughed and shook her head. “Well, shit, call me crazy because I’m going to have so much fun corrupting you.” She kissed him and smirked. “It’s going to be a long morning Johnny.”


End file.
